Glass Ball
by Shaun the Rabbit
Summary: Aku ingin jadi yang pertama. Aku ingin jadi yang terakhir. Ijinkan aku menjadi pertama dan terakhir. Aku akan bersamamu selalu. / TakaMido. Shonen-ai. More warning inside. / OtaOme Midorin! Thankies for reading!


**Glass Ball**

.

_Warning_ : TakaMido. _Shonen-ai. 3rd person's PoV. OOC? Typo(s)? _Tidak sesuai EyD? _Quick-pace? Lack of description? Quick-typing as usual. Unbeta._

_Discliamer : Characters belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Meanwhile, the plot belongs to me. Shaun don't get any profit from making this._

.

_Aku ingin menjadi yang pertama._

.

Pukul 00.00 tepat.

Tanggal telah resmi berganti menjadi tanggal selanjutnya, tanggal tujuh. Bulan ini adalah bulan ketujuh.

Itu artinya perayaan _Tanabata_.

Namun, Kazunari tahu bahwa hari ini bukanlah perayaan hari _Tanabata_ saja, hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun pemain andalan klub basket Shutoku.

Bukan kebetulan juga, Kazunari bertengger di ranjangnya sambil berusaha terjaga sebelum tanggal berganti. Ketika _hawk eye_ miliknya melihat jam dinding yang jarum panjang dan pendeknya menunjuk ke arah angka 12, dengan cepat, dikirimkannya _email _khusus yang sedaritadi ia siapkan untuk manusia berambut hijau itu.

"Heh," tawanya puas. "Akhirnya aku bisa tidur, selamat ulang tahun, Shin-chan!" ucapnya sambil masuk ke dalam selimut dan meletakan kepalanya di bantal empuk itu.

Ini sudah jaman modern. Tentu _email_ yang dikirim Kazunari satu menit yang lalu sudah masuk ke dalam kotak masuk _email_ yang berulang tahun itu.

Shintaro menatap sumber bunyi yang menganggu tidurnya.

"Siapa orang yang mengganggu malam-malam seperti ini, _nodayo_?" gumamnya sambil mencari-cari kacamata dan ponselnya.

Muncul tulisan, "Anda mendapat 1 _email_ baru." setelah membuka ponselnya.

"Takao?" lirihnya saat melihat nama pengirim pesan itu.

Tangannya diarahkan untuk membuka isi pesan tersebut, ia tidak menyangka rekan satu timnya itu rela mengirimkan hal yang tidak begitu penting baginya, tapi, penting pagi Shintaro.

.

_From_ : Kazunari Takao

_To _: Shintaro Midorima

Subject : _OtaOme_!

Shin-chan! Selamat ulang tahun! Semoga _ace_-sama selalu membawa tim kami menuju kemenangan, semoga kau sukses dan dapat menjadi anak yang baik, ya! Oh ya, semoga Shin-chan akan mengurangi _tsuntsun_-nya dan menambahkan _deredere_-nya.

Ah,

Apakah aku orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu? Hadiahmu akan menyusul di sekolah nanti!

*_yawn_* Aku akan tidur sekarang! Aku takut kalau aku ketiduran sebelum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Shin-chan! Hehe.

Sekali lagi, selamat ulang tahun, Shin-chan! Semoga hari ini kau beruntung.

.

"Hmph," adalah yang keluar dari bibir pemuda setinggi 195 sentimeter itu. "Dasar Bakao ... Menganggu orang tidur saja."

Tapi, diam-diam, Shintaro segera membalas email itu dengan, "Kau menggangguku, nanodayo! Kuharap hadiahmu cukup sebagai permintaan maaf."

Jika diterjemahkan, "Terima kasih."

.

_Aku serius._

.

Pagi itu, Kazunari datang lebih cepat. Menjemput sang tuan putri, ah, maksudnya, yang berulang tahun pada hari ini.

Tapi, bukan itu masalahnya ...

"Ah, Shintaro, selamat ulang tahun!" sapa ibunda dari Shintaro itu.

Lalu, beralih ke adik perempuannya, "Nii-chan, selamat ulang tahun ..."

Terakhir, ucapan dari sang ayah, "Selamat ulang tahun, belajarlah yang giat,"

"Selamat ulang tahun, Shin-chan!"

"Terima kasih atas ucapannya ... Aku mohon bantuannya lagi untuk tahunku selanjutnya ..." Shintaro membungkukan badannya.

Tunggu.

Ada suara yang bukan merupakan salah satu keluarganya! Lagi pula, keluarganya hanya beranggotakan ayah, ibu, dia, dan adik perempuannya.

Ia segera menegapkan badannya dan menemukan pemain Shutoku bernomor 10 itu sedang duduk manis di meja makan bersama keluarganya. "TAKAO?!" dengan tidak santainya, ia berteriak dengan suara beratnya itu. Sang pemilik nama itu hanya memberikan cengiran khasnya.

"Tadi, saat mengambil koran, ayah melihatnya menunggu di luar lebih cepat." jelas sang kepala keluarga Midorima itu sambil mengangkat koran dan menyesap kopinya.

"Ah, yang ayah ingin katakan adalah aku kasihan melihatnya di luar terus, jadi, kuajak masuk," lalu, wanita itu tertawa kecil.

Sang ayah hanya berdehem, lalu, membenarkan posisi kacamatanya.

"Anak dan ayah sama saja," pikir Kazunari dengan tertawa kecil.

"Ibu pikir akan lebih baik kalau kau sering-sering membawa teman baikmu ini ke rumah, Shintaro," ucap wanita itu sambil duduk di meja makan bersama yang lain.

Shintaro diam seribu bahasa. Ia masih menggenggam tas sekolahnya tanpa berniat melepaskannya, "A-akan kuusahakan, bu."

"Hehe, Takao-kun, mungkin Shintaro memang terlihat dingin, tapi, di dalamnya ia sangatlah manis. Bukankah begitu?" Ibu Midorima langsung kembali menatap teman sekelas anaknya itu.

Kazunari langsung tertawa, "Ya, benar! Shin-chan sangatlah _tsundere_!"

"TAKAO!"

Jauh di dalam hati kecil Shintaro, ia merasa pagi ini adalah pagi terhangat yang pernah ia hadiri.

.

_Aku selalu memperhatikanmu._

.

"Shin-chan~ Maaf ya, membuat pagimu ramai. Tapi, aku senang bisa mengenal keluarga Shin-chan lebih jauh!" pemuda berponi belah dua itu memutar kursinya menghadap sang rekan.

Pemuda berkacamata itu melanjutkan memperbaiki lilitan selotip yang ia gunakan di tangan kirinya.

"Aku lupa ..." Kazunari segera mengambil tas di sisi mejanya, lalu, mengobrak-abriknya.

Dasar _tsundere_, dia tetap memperhatikan orang di depannya itu meski matanya diusahakan tertuju pada kegiatan memperbaiki selotipnya. "Apa kaulupa membawa buku pelajaran hari ini, _nodayo_?" tanyanya.

Kazunari terdiam menatap Shintaro.

"Tentu tidak, Shin-chan! Aku lupa memberikan ini," dikeluarkannya sebuah kubus yang telah dihiasi kertas kado berwarna pelangi.

"Apa ini?"

"_Lucky item_ hari ini."

.

_Ijinkan aku menjadi yang pertama dan terakhir untukmu._

.

Seperti hari-hari biasa,

Kazunari dan Shintaro akan pulang bersama dengan sepeda yang dikayuh Kazunari dan gerobak yang diduduki oleh Shintaro.

"Untunglah hari ini tidak ada latihan. Tapi, diganti dengan acara _Tanabata_," gumam pemuda bermarga Takao itu. "Apa yang kauisi di dalam kertas _Tanabata_-mu, Shin-chan?"

"Rahasia, _nanodayo_."

"Huuuu, Shin-chan peliiiit."

Perjalanan itu kembali sunyi. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara Shintaro merapikan kukunya. Kazunari sedang tidak berniat untuk memulai pembicaraan, ia lebih memilih untuk tenggelam di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Shin-chan."

"Apa?"

"Kita sudah sampai."

"Oh."

Shintaro turun dari kerajaannya dan merapikan pakaiannya sebelum membuka pagar, "Sampai besok, Takao," ucapnya.

Kazunari segera menurunkan standar sepeda dan menahan pagar kediaman keluarga Midorima, "Ah, Shin-chan ... Tunggu."

"Ada apa?" tanya Shintaro.

"Tolong buka hadiah dariku sekarang ..." pinta pemuda pemilik _hawk eye_ itu.

Tangan Shintaro segera mencari benda yang disebut itu dan membukanya perlahan-lahan. Ia mengangkat hadiah dari temannya itu.

Sebuah bola kaca.

"Takao, kau serius? Aku tidak bisa membaca masa depan seperti peramal-peramal itu, _nodayo_."

Pemuda yang lebih pendek itu menelan ludahnya, "Ng, tolong lihat baik-baik bola itu."

Pemuda berambut hijau itu membenarkan kacamatanya lalu melihat baik-baik isi bola kaca itu. Jika dikenakan cahaya maka akan muncul tulisan pernyataan itu.

"Ta-Takao?! A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Aku tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi, ace-sama. Itu adalah perasaanku," lalu, dia memberikan cengirannya. "Aku ..." pemuda bersurai hitam itu menggaruk tengkuknya canggung. "Bolehkan aku menjadi orang pertama dan terakhir untuk mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' kepadamu di tahun-tahun berikutnya?"

Shintaro yang masih berada di depan pagar rumahnya, juga ikut terdiam. Wajahnya panas. Syukurlah matahari sudah terbenam, jadi, pemuda di depannya tidak mengetahuinya.

"Jadi, Shin-chan? Apa jawabanmu?" tanya Kazunari lagi.

"Ter-terserah. Lakukan apa yang kaumau, Bakao."

Kazunari tersenyum puas, "Terima kasih, Shin-chan!"

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu?"

Pemuda yang sedang berulang tahun itu merasa malam ini pun berbeda dari malam yang lainnya ...

.

_Aku akan bersamamu selalu._

.

.

A/N : _Otanjoubi omedeto, Ace-sama ni Banzai_(?). Langgeng sama Takao-kun. Makin unyu unyu ajaaah!

Masih senang dengan tema pertama dan terakhir buat ultah huhu. Betein T_T(?)

Bola kaca. Lagi bersih-bersih rumah, nemu gantungan kaca yang isinya _'I love you' _dengan gambar hati juga sih. Entah kenapa unyu aja XD

_Tanabata_. Yah, emang harinya :v _Tanabata _pas deket UAN waktu itu ...

Udah, maap ya, _absurd _lagi ... Jangan sungkan memberi kritik dan saran ;)

_Thankies for reading and have a nice day!_

Shaun.


End file.
